


White Fine-Ribbed Evidence

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Series: TOS Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Androids, Crack, Drabble, Episode: s01e09 What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Humor, M/M, Plothole Fill, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble came to pass after a discussion of the TOS episode <em>What Are Little Girls Made Of?</em> at the <a href="http://original.livestream.com/kscinemaofsquee">Cinema of Squee</a>. So, if you don't know this ep, then go hang your head in shame - erm, no, let me rephrase that: then this drabble will make no sense at all to you.</p><p>Dedicated to all those fellow screen stalkers who can't wrap their mind around the most glaring plot hole of this ep: Why did Ruk and Andrea forget to remove Kirk's briefs before placing him in the android duplicator??? (There's a definitive panty-shot in one scene, no way to deny that. Fellow screen stalkers who pause the DVD at these crucial scenes know what I am talking about.)</p><p>This drabble has got all the answers. To at least one question: How did Spock know that it was not the real Captain Kirk who beamed back to the Enterprise but his android double?<br/> <br/>(Holy Surak swimming in a bowl of plomeek soup, is this summary really longer than the drabble!?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Fine-Ribbed Evidence

This was not Captain James T. Kirk.

Yes, this man knew how to command crew and ship. His perfect smile was blinding, eyes set to tease. However, his arms were too eager to embrace him, his forceful kisses too good! Still, they managed to dispel Spock's logical doubts and awaken hidden desires.

And those insults? Were they a calculated provocation to break Spock's control, to ban logic's unwelcome interference? 

No, this man was not his captain.

 

Spock had no experience with male human lovers. But of this he was certain:

Their briefs would be removable, not fused to their bodies.

 


End file.
